A strain of Staphylococcus aureus was shown for the first time in 1961 to be resistant to methicillin. Today, methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) is one of the most prevalent antibiotic resistance pathogen causing hospital and community infections. The emergence of MRSA strains is due to the acquisition and insertion of a mobile genetic element, the Staphylococcal Cassette Chromosome mec (SCCmec), into the chromosome of susceptible S. aureus strains. Indeed, this SCCmec element carries the mecA gene, which is responsible for methicillin resistance (Staphylococcal Cassette Chromosome mec; Ito et al., 2001, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 45(5):1323-1336; Hiramatsu, et al., 2001, Trends Microbiol. October; 9(10):486-93). The mecA gene encodes for a modified Penicillin Binding Protein called PBP2a or PBP2′. Contrary to the native PBP, this PBP2a has a low affinity for the β-lactam antibiotics that permits to continue the synthesis of cell wall even in presence of β-lactam antibiotics.
SCCmec element can be incorporated into the chromosome of S. aureus and other coagulase negative Staphylococci, mainly S. epidermidis and S. haemolyticus. SCCmec is characterized by the presence of terminal inverted and direct repeats, a set of site-specific recombinase genes (ccrA and ccrB), and the mecA gene complex (Ito et al., 1999, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother, 43:1449-1458; Katayama et al., 2000, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 44:1549-1555). The site of insertion of this mecA gene cassette SCCmec into the Staphylococcus aureus genome is known and the sequence conserved (Ito et al., 2001, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 45:1323-1336). After insertion into the S. aureus chromosome, the SCCmec has a left extremity junction and a right extremity junction (see FIG. 1), with a surrounding left extremity junction region and right extremity junction region, respectively, that includes the SCCmec cassette and chromsosomal DNA where the SCCmec sequence is contiguous with the S. aureus chromosomal sequence. The nucleotide sequence of the regions surrounding the left and right boundaries of SCCmec DNA (i.e., attL and attR, respectively), as well as those of the regions around the SCCmec DNA integration site (i.e., attBscc, the bacterial chromosome attachment site for SCCmec DNA), have previously been analyzed. Sequence analysis of the integration sites revealed that attBscc is located at the 3′ end of a novel open reading frame (ORF), orfX. orfX encodes a polypeptide of 159 amino acids annotated recently as a 23S rRNA methyltransferase (www.uniprot.org/uniprot/Q6I7F2). Organization of the mecA region of SCCmec has additionally been studied (Oliveira et al., 2000, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 44(7):1906-1910).
Typically, in an MRSA assay in a patient, a nasal swab is taken from the patient and cultured repeatedly, to determine if an MRSA strain is present. Newer methods are being developed that allow identification of MRSA directly from a nasal swab and in a much shorter amount time. Samples are also evolving, and many papers show the interest to sample several anatomical sites of the same patient to increase the possibility to detect MRSA carriers. The sites could be nasal plus throat, axilla, groin and or perineum. (Methicillin Resistant Staphylococcus aureus colonisation at different Body Sites: a Prospective, Quantitative Analysis, Mermel et al. 2011, Journal of Clinical Microbiology).
Amplification is a well known art, and various methods have been developed, including transcription-based amplification such as transcription-mediated amplification (TMA; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,766,849 5,399,491; 5,480,784; 5,766,849; and 5,654,142) and nucleic acid sequence-based amplification (NASBA; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,130,238; 5,409,818; 5,654,142; and 6,312,928), and cycling nucleic acid amplification technologies (thermocycling) such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195; 4,965,188; 4,683,202) and ligase chain reaction (LCR; U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,607). Known amplification methods also include strand displacement amplification (SDA), self-sustained sequence replication (3SR), Q-β replicase, and cascade rolling circle amplification (CRCA).
Detection methods utilizing nucleic acids are also well known in the art. Nucleic acids are often labeled for various detection purposes. For example, methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,486,539 (Kourlisky); 4,411,955 (Ward); 4,882,269 (Schneider) and 4,213,893 (Carrico), illustrate preparation of labeled detection probes for detecting specific nucleic acid sequences. Probe designs for different detection methods, such as target-capture, HPA, TaqMan, molecular beacons and sandwich hybridization have also been described (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,539, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,177; 5,210,015; 5,487,972; 5,804,375; 5,994,076). Nucleic acid hybridization techniques and conditions are known to the skilled artisan and have been described for example, in Sambrook et al. Molecular Cloning A Laboratory Manual, 2nd Ed. Cold Spring Lab. Press, December 1989; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,563,419 (Ranki) and 4,851,330 (Kohne) and in Dunn, et al., Cell 12, pp. 23-26 (1978) among many other publications.
Earlier molecular methods developed to detect and identify MRSA based on the detection of the mecA gene and S. aureus-specific chromosomal sequences have been described. (Saito et al., 1995, J. Clin. Microbiol. 33:2498-2500; Ubukata et al., 1992, J. Clin. Microbiol. 30:1728-1733; Murakami et al., 1991, J. Clin. Microbiol. 29:2240-2244; Hiramatsu et al., 1992, Microbiol. Immunol. 36:445-453). However, in tests based on the detection of the cassette junction only, false positives have been observed with methicillin-susceptible S. aureus isolates containing a small fragment of the right extremity of the SCCmec (see Rupp, J. et al., J. Clin. Microbiol. 44(6): 2317 (2006)). Additionally, Ramakrishnan and Riccelli describe a method for detecting MRSA utilizing oligonucleotide probes having sequences that are complementary to regions near the left junction of the SCCmec cassette insertion site, including part of the SCCmec cassette sequence and part of the S. aureus sequence in the region of insertion (the left extremity junction region) (U.S. patent publication No. US20060057613).
Concepts for determining resistance to methicillin carried specifically by S. aureus have been published:                the SCCmec right extremity junction amplification concept (Hiramatsu et al. WO97/31125; EP 0 887 424; U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,507; and further, Huletsky and Rossbach WO02/099034 (2002); Huletsky et al. J. Clin. Microbiol. 42(5): 1875-1884 (2004))        the immuno-enrichment concept described by François and co-workers (Francois, P et al, J. Clin. Microbiol. 41(1):254-260 (2003); WO02082086), in which the immuno-enrichment is followed by amplification of three markers (mecA gene, S. aureus-specific marker, and S. epidermidis-specific marker)        the combination of SCCmec right extremity junction amplification and mecA amplification (Jay, et al. US20090203013; WO2009085221, which are incorporated by reference in their entirety).        
The SCCmec right extremity junction concept is based on the amplification of a region covering the right extremity junction region of the SCCmec integration site. The principle is the following: the SCCmec cassette always integrates the S. aureus chromosome upstream of a S. aureus specific open reading frame called orfX; the amplification (e.g., PCR) assay combines multiple forward primers located on the right part of the cassette (“right extremity junction region” of SCCmec cassette), one reverse primer and a probe, both located in the S. aureus chromosomal orfX, i.e., downstream of the right extremity junction of SCCmec with orfX (“right extremity junction region” of orfX). Hiramatsu et al. describe a test with two forward primers in the right extremity junction region of the cassette to amplify the main SCCmec types described at that time (one primer for SCCmec types I and II and a second primer for type III). Huletsky et al set forth that several MRSA strains were not detected if only the two forward primers described by Hiramatsu were used, and they determined new types of cassettes named as MREJ types having sequence variations in the right part of the SCCmec cassette. A commercially available (Infectio Diagnostics Inc.) test combines five forward primers located in the right part of the cassette (one primer was designed for the detection of MREJ types i and ii and the four others for the MREJ types iii, iv, v and vii), one reverse primer located in the orfX, and three generic probes covering the same portion of the orfX region and required to identify the orfX variants identified. This test is performed in real-time PCR. However, the specificity of this test as reported (Huletsky et al. 2004) shows that 4.6% of MSSA (26 out of 569 tested) were misidentified. False-positive result has also been reported with another commercial test using a single-locus (right extremity SCCmec cassette-orfX junction) PCR assay (Rupp et al. J. Clin. Microbiol. (44)6: 2317 (2006)).
US20090203013 addressed primary sources of MRSA false positives and provided an improved test to detect MRSA that had not been previously addressed by then-available tests. This application provided that the identification of false positives by the previous molecular methods can be explained in some instances by the presence in MSSA strains of a residual SCCmec right extremity fragment following the deletion of a chromosomal region containing mecA or the presence of an SCCmec which does not contain mecA. Additionally, it provided that some portion of the false positives can be due to non specific amplification; indeed, because the reverse primer and the probes are located in the orfX which is common to both MRSA and MSSA, non specific annealing of the forward primer(s) on MSSA chromosome will lead to amplification and detection of MSSA. The application addressed both sources of false positives and provided an improved test. An assay utilizing this principle is marketed (NucliSENS EasyQ® MRSA, bioMérieux, SA, Marcy l'Etoile, France).
Previously, in assays for detection of methicillin resistance in S. aureus, either the mecA gene was determined to be present in the SCCmec cassette leading the strain to be resistant to methicillin or the mecA gene was determined to be absent (excision from the cassette or no cassette) wherein it was concluded that the strain was susceptible to methicillin. Taking into account the numerous sequences available in public databanks for mecA gene, from MRSA or from other methicillin-resistance pathogens, the mecA gene was shown as well-conserved, only some particular mutations were found.
Recently a methicillin-resistant S. aureus was detected that was found to lack mecA by conventional PCR and microarray sequencing (Shore et al., Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. Doi:10.1128/AAC.00187-11 (2 Jun. 2011) and Garcia-Alvarez, L. et al., Lancet doi:10.1016/S1473-3099(11)70126-8 (3 Jun. 2011) Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus with a novel mecA homologue in human and bovine population in the UK and Denmark: a descriptive study.). Whole-genome sequencing revealed a 30 kb SCCmec element having a highly divergent blaZ-mecA-mecRI-mecI, and indicated that the mec element present in the SCCmec element had 70% sequence identity to S. aureus mecA homologues; further, the SCCmec element was almost identical to SCCmec type XI previously identified (sequence type 425 bovine MRSA strain LGA251 listed on the website of the International Working Group on the Classification of Staphylococcal Cassette Chromosome Elements). The SCCmec element is integrated at the same nucleotide position within orfX as all other SCCmec elements. The strain additionally included a class E mec complex a type 8 cassette chromosome recombinase (ccr) complex consisting of ccrA1-ccrB3, an arsenic resistance operon and flanking direct repeats. Present detection methods would not identify this strain as MRSA.
Shore et al. used the FR823292 strain as reference strain and used mecA_M10/0061 primers. Garcia-Alvarez et al. studied a divergent mecA in the LGA251 genome, this mecA variant being located in a novel cassette designated “type-XI SCCmec.” They used the LGA251 strain as reference strain and used mecA_LGA251 primers. In fact, the 2 publications refer to the same subject. Both mecA variants shared a very high similarity percentage (99%) and in the same time show a weak overall similarity to all mecA sequences known so far.
As new subtypes and strains are identified, means to detect such subtypes and strains becomes necessary. This is particularly important when a currently existing assay does not fortuitously already detect it and thus can result in false negative results. The present invention fills this need regarding detection of strains containing variant mecA by providing an assay that can detect such strains. Further, this new invention confirms in the same assay the presence of both a S. aureus strain and a methicillin-resistance gene. This assay can be used alone or in combination with existing assays for other SCCmec types.